The Continuation of The Fairly OddParents!
by TheArtisticCritic
Summary: This is a fan-made continuation of The Fairly OddParents. This will consist of Seasons 11 and 12, with 24 episodes in each one. I feel like this will be a fitting conclusion to this beloved cartoon. Feel free to give feedback as I progress though. Also available on DeviantArt and ArchiveOfOurOwn. The Fairly OddParents (c) Nickelodeon, Viacom and Butch Hartman.
1. New Characters

Kids:

Eric Franklin: He and his family just recently moved into Dimmsdale. He's now the most popular boy in Dimmsdale Elementary, much to the chagrin of Tad and Chad. Eric's the only boy who's not drooling over the popular girls. In fact, he's the biggest rival of Trixie Tang, eyeing to be the most popular kid in general. He is rather selfish and arrogant, but he is also a natural-born leader. While his egotism is unbearable, he actually can be helpful in plenty of instances. He is absolutely ambitious and persistent, yet it is this persistence that keeps him going, as he is truly miserable on the inside. He harbors extreme envy towards his younger brothers and Trixie, because all three get more affection than him. His only real friends are Max and Remy. But he's going to keep on going! He has brown hair and blue eyes, and wears a purple shirt, a blue undershirt, grey pants and brown shoes.

Maxwell 'Max' Schuler: He used to be homeschooled before finally attending Dimmsdale Elementary. He's the most mature student and, along with A.J., probably the smartest. He's physically weak and rather timid. The only reason he gets to hang out with the populars is because he's the son of the superintendent. Despite his nerdy appearance, he's actually well-liked by the wealthy parents, primarily for his maturity. His best friend is Eric, yet he constantly has to act as the voice of reason against Eric's ambitions. Unlike his friends, he's actually kind to Veronica, which has led to her developing feelings for him. He has a bitter rivalry with A.J., since they are both brainiacs. He can be a little conceited and snarky, but he still maintains his reputation of being a mature child. He has black hair and blue eyes, and wears grey glasses, a purple shirt, a purple tie, a blue blazer, black pants and black dress shoes.

Ronald 'Ron' Franklin: Twin of Don and younger brother of Eric. He and Don look so much alike that they are practically identical, something they definitely take advantage of. He's much more calm, reasonable and mature than Don. He sometimes feuds with his twin brother, but they love to hang with each other and cause mischief. Like Don, he has a deep crush on Trixie Tang. He's talented in art, though this does make him overconfident. He's a minor nuisance on his own, but with his twin, they are genuine menaces. He has blonde hair and blue eyes, and wears a yellow shirt, brown pants and brown shoes.

Donald 'Don' Franklin: Twin of Ron and younger brother of Eric. He and Ron look so much alike that they are practically identical, something they definitely take advantage of. He's much more rowdy, rude and childish than Ron. He sometimes feuds with his twin brother, but they love to hang with each other and cause mischief. Like Ron, he has a deep crush on Trixie Tang. He's talented in music, but tends to go over-the-top with it. He's a major troublemaker on his own, but with his twin, they are genuine menaces. He has blonde hair and blue eyes, and wears a yellow shirt, brown pants and brown shoes.

Emily Bile: She is easily the largest and strongest girl in Dimmsdale Elementary. She tends to act rather primal, particularly with her social interactions and emotions. While she is usually kind-hearted, she tends to be extreme when she's sad or angry. She has a gigantic crush on Eric Franklin, and she'll do anything to spend time with him, whether he wants it or not. Because she genuinely cares about Eric, she harbors deep animosity towards Trixie. Since they have much in common, Emily and Tootie are good friends, as well as Chloe on occasion. While she's certainly not very smart, she is an unique girl with love that's just as strong as herself. She has brown hair and green eyes, and wears an olive sweater, grey sweatpants and brown shoes.

'Dexter Hideki': The most skilled 'boy' in the arcade of Dimmsdale Mall. He's practically known for his silent persona, yet in the span of a few months, he's already broken many gaming records and won many awards. He is also an avid collector of comic books and video games. He's considered a mystery among the local community. But 'he' is actually Trixie Tang in disguise. She uses the disguise in order to her boyish desires secret from everyone. She knows that her reputation could be tarnished, but has a greater fear of being disowned by her friends and parents. Currently, only Timmy, Ron and Don are aware of 'his' true identity, yet they are very accepting of her and actually befriend her as a result, though the twins got a head start. How long can she keep this a secret?

Teens:

Seth: He is an extraordinarily skilled thief, with a ton of snark. He steals from the wealthy, gives the items to the mafia, and gives the resulting money to his community. However, he is illiterate, since he has no education. Despite this, he easily succeeds against his victims with his cunning, speed and flexibility. Strangely, he can communicate with any animal and occasionally uses them for his heists. He loves to be challenged and thoroughly enjoys being chased. Yet he has a moral code, specifically that he'll never hurt kids or the elderly. He lives in a extremely poor section of Dimmsdale, and he's practically the breadwinner for his community. He has blonde hair and blue eyes, and wears a red hoodie, a purple shirt, blue jeans and red sneakers.

Brad Bile: The high school bully. Since he is the son of the Principal (and due to his own strength), he's able to get away with doing whatever he wants. He particularly likes to bully Vicky, because she seems to be the perfect target. He is also the heir to his father's mafia empire. And, in all fairness, he seems more than ready for the task. He is absolutely intimidating, yet he is much more lax than his father. Nevertheless, he expects compliance with his demands, cause he has little to fear. He has brown hair and green eyes, and wears a beige tank top, a grey jacket, blue jeans and black sneakers.

Adults:

Eleanor Tang: Trixie's mother and wife of Jonathan Tang. She's much stricter than her husband. She is an elitist who is intolerant of those who are poor, incompetent and/or unorthodox. But her composure can easily fade into an explosive temper when she feels slighted. She's also very protective of Trixie, emphasized by the bouncer and the dozens of hidden ejector levers. Due to her job at Barrier Street, she's not around at Tang Mansion for much of the day, which probably contributed to her frosty temper. She isn't really fond of being in public anyway. Despite her stern approach, she deeply loves Trixie to her absolute capacity. She does care about Mr. Montgomery, and secretly considers him as the father she always wanted. Beneath her icy tone, she is a caring woman. She has black hair and blue eyes, and wears a red turtleneck sheath dress and black high heels.

Theodore 'Ted' Franklin: Father of Eric, Ron and Don, and Husband of Marilyn Franklin. He works at Barrier Street, but is also a skilled lawyer who is willing to take just about any client, if they can pay the price. Unlike his son, he is an active sycophant, but primarily for his own gain. Despite his bootlicking, he is also a narcissist who prides himself on his accomplishments. He does love his family, but he doesn't want to waste his money to appease their every need, unless he's forced to. He did earn that money! He has brown hair and blue eyes, and wears a green shirt, a black tie, a purple blazer, purple pants and black dress shoes.

Marilyn Franklin: Mother of Eric, Ron and Don, and wife of Ted Franklin. She's much more unorthodox than the other parents and believes that children should be allowed to be unorthodox, which puts her at odds with Mrs. Tang. She has deep affection for Ron and Don, and is usually oblivious and accepting of their mischief, much to the disbelief of everyone else. While she does love Eric, she's much more critical of him and holds him to a higher standard than the twins. She had always wanted a daughter, which is why she is so affectionate towards Trixie and Veronica, much to the chagrin of Eric. She is beautiful, but she's also got a ton of sass. She has blonde hair and blue eyes, and wears an aquamarine shirt, a white shirt and red high heels.

Samuel Montgomery: CEO of Barrier Street (Wall Street of the West). Arguably the most feared man in Dimmsdale, his bitter nature and explosive anger make him an exceptionally dangerous boss. He has tried to run against the Mayor, several times, in order to take his job. But he has lost every election, and it made him an angrier man every time. And his state of mind has depleted with age, making him senile. But there is a silver lining to his nature. His business does have remarkably high wages, which is a major reason why people would risk working for him. He does value loyalty, which is why Mrs. Tang is his favorite employee and why Mr. Turner was instantly promoted upon hiring. He also has an addiction to chocolate and his business rival is Doug Dimmadome. He has a grey mustache, grey hair and blue eyes, and wears a grey shirt, a grey tie, a grey blazer, grey pants and black dress shoes.

Reverend Roy Miller: Leader of Dimmsdale's Church and Principal of Dimmsdale Preschool. He's certainly the biggest outlier in Dimmsdale. He's deeply conservative, but he's almost always kind towards other people. While most people respect him, few people actually take him seriously. This primarily because of his southern accent, kooky nature, and his overzealous beliefs. He often meddles in the affairs of others in order to 'fix' society, much to the annoyance of others. He may be crazy but he still is an overly kind man. He has grey hair and blue eyes, and wears a white cassock with white shoes.

Russell Bile: Principal of Dimmsdale High School and Crime Lord of the Dimmsdale Mafia. He's the most dangerous man in Dimmsdale, and he barely tries to hide it. His fearsome nature was why he was hired to deal with the rowdy high school students. His primary goal is to expand his influence to all of Dimmsdale and beyond, though he's often hindered by outside forces. He does love both Brad and Emily and will always look out for them. His pets, which he uses to 'depose' of his victims, consist of piranhas, electric eels, and his enormous Caucasian Shepherd: Levi. He is rather sympathetic to Seth, and thus serves a father-figure for the young thief. He also has feelings for fellow principal Geraldine Waxelplax. But he certainly should not be taken lightly. He has brown hair, a brown beard and green eyes, and wears a green shirt, a dark green jacket, brown pants and brown shoes.

Stephen Xavier: Most-qualified teacher in Dimmsdale High School. He is extremely icy and philosophically intimidating. He knows how to control his students, as they are frightened of his maddening discussions. He has to give leniency to Brad's grades, primarily out of fear of repercussions from both Brad and his boss. Like Mr. Crocker, he also believes in fairies, but is far more subtle about it. He does believe that all magical entities causes instability for the world, and he wants to eradicate them. But he bides his time. He has grey hair and blue eyes, and wears grey glasses, a grey shirt, a black undershirt, black pants and black dress shoes.

Gerhard Schuler: The Superintendent of all schools in Dimmsdale. He's the most powerful man in Dimmsdale's educational system. He's very passionate about educating Dimmsdale's children, yet he is very intolerant of disrespect, stupidity and laziness. And when he's angry, few people can stand up to him. He has high expectations for Max and is partly why his son is so mature and intelligent. Despite his temper, he does love his family and he deeply admires students that both have good grades and are helpful. He has black hair, a black mustache, a blue beard and blue eyes, and wears grey glasses, a red shirt, a red bowtie, a black blazer, black pants and black dress shoes.

Katherine Schuler: Max's mother and wife of Gerhard Schuler. She is, by the far, the least sociable parent. She's very shy and freaks out at the slightest indication of danger. She's dependent on her stern husband for protection, yet they mutually love each other. She's fiercely protective of Max, and it's the only instance where she'll snap out of her fear. She's actually very intelligent and she is primarily why Max is so mature and intelligent, yet soft. Despite her anxiety, she is a remarkable therapist and is willing to help almost anyone with their problems. She does the potential to open up, so she just needs encouraging. She has black hair and blue eyes, and wears black glasses, a blue shirt, black pants and black shoes.

Wei Liao: Personal Secretary to the President of China: Xi Jinping. He's the older brother of Mrs. Tang, or 'Su Liao' as her original name was. While he was not as cruel as his father was, he was selfish when he was younger. He adored being the favorite child and then gaining such prestige. He's very eager to gain even more favor as he rises among the ranks of the Communist Party. He loves food and women, evident by his luxurious lifestyle. But he has missed his sister, who ran away when she was a teenager. He has black hair and blue eyes, and wears black glasses, a white shirt, an orange tie, a black blazer, black pants and black dress shoes.

Magical Entities:

Louie Morris: Often called the most bitter fairy in Fairy World. With his dark blue hair, the main things that distinguish him from an Anti-Fairy is his yellow crown, normal skin and his blue eyes. Because he has no godchild, he primarily roams on his own in Dimmsdale. He's seldom happy and has quite a short temper. He's on good terms with Wanda, but he utterly detests Cosmo. He used to be far more light-hearted, especially with his last godchild. But will he rediscover joy when he's given a new godchild? Who could it be? He has fairy wings, blue hair and blue eyes, and wears the standard fairy crown, a blue shirt, a blue bowtie, black pants and black shoes.

Diablo: Regarded as the most vile spirit in the magical realm. He is responsible for the creation of the Anti-Fairies. He is a talented manipulator, as he can corrupt anyone who is not 'pure of heart'. He's been sealed inside Earth for thousands of years, but he used his powers to influence humans into committing heinous crimes throughout history. His ultimate goal is to turn Earth into a cesspool of chaos, sorrow and horror. He created the Darkness for this purpose, but it'll soon be his turn to inflict terror onto the Earth.


	2. List of Episodes

Season 11:

Episode 1a: Hard Fitting In: Timmy has a special day planned with his best friends: A.J. and Chester. Chloe wants to join in as well, but A.J. and Chester feel considerably uneasy about her, primarily because she's a girl. But Chloe is determined to prove her worth.

Episode 1b: Fractured Popularity: Trixie finds her popularity threatened by a new boy. Her frustration causes her to barely get any sleep. She wants to shop on her own, but her friends offer to soothe her nerves at the banquet. So, in a shocking move, she convinces Timmy to shop for her. Will this crisis split the popular kids for good, and will this mark the beginning of a new friendship?

Episode 2a: Musical Peak: Chloe decides that she wants to start singing as a hobby, but she is horrible at it. So Timmy wishes for Chloe to gain an angelic singing voice, which instantly makes her even more popular in Dimmsdale. But it proves to be more troublesome than its worth.

Episode 2b: Dad Gets a New Job?!: Mr. Crocker takes the class on a school trip to Barrier Street, much to the horror of Trixie, as her mother is the secretary to the infamous CEO: Mr. Montgomery. To make things even worse, Mr. Turner, joining the trip as a chaperone, already set up an appointment with Mr. Montgomery.

Episode 3a: Terror Twins: Timmy, A.J. and Chester are chilling at the arcade, but they have the misfortunate of encountering a pair of troublesome boys: Ron and Don. The twins precede to humiliate them in front of the entire arcade. Timmy tries to get back at them on several occasions, but the twins always manage to outwit him. But then, Timmy gets help from an unexpected source.

Episode 3b: Gender Boundaries: Mrs. Tang, still distasteful towards the Turners, decides that Trixie shouldn't be allowed to be near any boy. To get around the new rule, Timmy wishes to be turned into 'Timantha' once more. Trixie, overjoyed at the return of her best friend, is eager to spend some time with 'Timantha'. And Timmy quietly contemplates if he should tell Trixie the truth. But they are both being followed by Mr. Montgomery (who is confused), Mrs. Tang (who is peeved) and Mr. Turner (who has no idea). What could possibly go wrong?

Episode 4a: Prank Day!: It's Prank Day, and Francis is on a rampage with his pranks, specifically against Timmy and his friends. Meanwhile, Eric plays pranks of his own, but primarily against Trixie and Veronica. And his pranks are about the most humiliating that one can imagine. So Timmy is determined to upstage both Francis and Eric.

Episode 4b: I'm a Big Girl!: After being teased by Trixie and Veronica, Chloe tries to prove that she is not childish.

Episode 5a: Payback!: Timmy gets to finally hang out with the popular kids, but this doesn't sit well with Tad and Chad. Now Timmy has to compete with the popular boys for Trixie's affection. But things get even worse with the sudden appearance of Tootie and Emily. Meanwhile, Ron gets insulted by Mrs. Tang. So the twins agree to be as mischievous as ever in order to teach her a lesson.

Episode 5b: Nasty Origins: Timmy and Eric get in trouble after starting a food fight that ruined the cafeteria, so they both get sent to preschool for the day. Hoping to teach them sense, Reverend Miller tells them how Vicky and Francis each became who they are today.

Episode 6a: Thief!: The Turners come home to see that their house was robbed, so a guy named 'Seth' says that he can help them. He tells them to head to Tang Mansion, but it turns out that he was the thief all along. Timmy gets ejected after Ron and Don trick him, so Eric is sent to rescue him. Meanwhile, Timmy teams up with Chloe to confront this quirky thief, and find out more about him.

Episode 6b: Misguided LoveMatching: Chloe feels that there is too much negativity. So she steals Cupid's arrows, breaks them into liquid, and then convinces A.J. to mass-produce them as smoke pellets. She starts tossing them between random people in hopes. Trixie and Eric fall in love, followed by Timmy and Veronica, Tootie and Chester, etc. But it soon starts to get out of hand.

Episode 7a: Sugar Craze: Timmy wishes for red velvet cookies in order to get Trixie's affection. And it actually works, but maybe too well.

Episode 7b: Last Boy Standing: Trixie and Veronica hold an event where the boys have to run across the entire park in order to swim with them, and almost of the boys are participating. Eric, A.J. and Chester are the only boys not involved, and Eric tries to sabotage the event.

Episode 8a: May the Best Game Win: Timmy and his friends enter a contest where if they, they will be featured in the latest Crimson Chin movie. They decide to create a video game, but since Timmy can't use his fairies (since they can't help win competitions), they have to develop this game manually. They have disagree over the concepts, but A.J.'s technology, they're able to produce a demo of their game. So they seek out 'Dexter Hideki' for feedback on the game, and the results are rather surprising.

Episode 8b: Robot Girls: Eric is envious of the constant attention that Trixie and Veronica receive. So he has A.J. build multiple cyborgs that completely resemble the popular girls, so that every boy could have their own. They're an instant hit, and the two girls quickly become irrelevant. To Trixie's horror, even her most loyal boys (Tad, Chad, Ron, Don and even Timmy) have a cyborg of their own. She is demoralized and it seems that her glory days are over. But A.J. and Eric both are in deeper trouble than they realize.

Episode 9: Haunted: It's Halloween, and Anti-Cosmo is fed up with the underwhelming schemes that Foop has done in the past. So he decides to create a haunted house that's as scary as possible. The kids, feeling particularly rebellious on this spooky night, decide to sneak into while trick-or-treating. But they are not prepared for the horror that awaits them. Mr. Montgomery, Mr. Turner, Mrs. Tang and Mr. Franklin all saw them sneaking, and decide to run after them. But they too shall bear witness to an unhinged terror.

Episode 10a: Enough with the Censors!: Chloe feels very disturbed by certain subjects. So she wishes for the power to censor anything dark or offensive. That literally means anything she deems to be inappropriate, which results in a ton of consequences.

Episode 10b: No Holds Barred: Trixie and Eric are feuding more viciously than ever, trading insults and humiliating each other. After a particularly heated argument, they have a massive fight that consumes the entire mall. Will Timmy be able to stop them?

Episode 11a: Dishonest Press: Chloe joins the school newspaper, along with A.J. and Chester. At first, they barely get any traction, and they're. So they start to make up stories that begin to make the newspaper more popular. But these stories are causing a lot of controversy for certain students, and it starts to leak beyond school grounds.

Episode 11b: Catman's Last Hoorah: Timmy and his friends visit Catman, who seems eager to fight crime again. However, he clearly is out of his prime, as he stands no chance against the modern criminals, particularly Seth. Meanwhile, Reverend Atticus is rather perplexed by the mystery of 'Dexter Hideki' and is concerned that the 'boy' is living alone and not attending school. So Timmy and his friends have to help out Catman while also avoiding Reverend Atticus.

Episode 12a: Brats v.s. Babysitter: Fed up with Vicky's malicious behavior, Timmy wishes for Mrs. Franklin to hire Vicky to babysit Ron and Don. Vicky tries her usual nastiness, but the twins aren't having it. They decide to act at their worst in an effort to break Vicky's spirit.

Episode 12b: What a Jerk!: Timmy and Chloe come across a foul-tempered fairy. Cosmo and Wanda explain that Louie has spent years on his own because he is too spiteful to raise a godchild. He was originally meant to be Chloe's fairy, but it was denied for obvious reasons. Jorgen decides that it's time to pair him up with a new godchild. But who could it be?  
  
Episode 13: The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 4: (Series Finale to Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius): Timmy, bored, decides to wish himself back to Retroville, where he meets up Jimmy and the gang. They go to Planet Zeenu where they rescue Sheen and Nesmith from the newly-hatched Poultra. While the gang is rejoicing back in Retroville, King Goobot discovers Timmy's universe and decides to invade Dimmsdale in order to get the powers necessary to defeat Jimmy. Timmy, Jimmy and his friends return to Dimmsdale, where they prepare to put an end to King Goobot's ambitions. But Dark Laser notices Jimmy's technology, steals it in order to control Cosmo and Wanda. With his new powers, he seeks to rule over both universes. Now Timmy and Jimmy face an even bigger threat to take care of.

Season 12:

Episode 1a: More Students?!: Timmy is mortified to discover that Tootie and Remy are now new students at Dimmsdale Elementary. Much to Eric's horror, Ron and Don are now on his grade level. And, to make things even crazier, Ms. Doombringer is now hired as a regular teacher.

Episode 1b: Little Pot of Horror: Ron and Don discover an exotic plant in the middle of a crater. They give it to Trixie, who accepts it with gratitude. But Timmy, knowing what these plants really do, tries to warn Trixie. Will he be able to convince Trixie before it's too late? Meanwhile, Chloe is expected to give a speech about the values of the school. But she's rather nervous and doesn't know what to say. Cosmo and Wanda help her overcome this with highlights of their past adventures with Timmy.

Episode 2: Pair of Thieves: After Seth pulls off a particularly successful heist, Vicky becomes intrigued. After finding romantic interest in each other, Vicky and Seth officially become partners-in-crime. Seth teaches Vicky to be as athletic as him, while she gives him a basic education. They are a successful duo, but Vicky's more sadistic approach leads to a more brutal and devious manner of stealing and trickery. They've crossed the line now. Meanwhile, Cosmo and Wanda are squabbling over 'Philip', so they are of no help. Will Timmy be able to put a stop to this before the duo cause any more trouble.

Episode 3a: Trading Teachers: Mr. Crocker finds himself transferred to Dimmsdale High, while Mr. Xavier is sent to Dimmsdale Elementary. Mr. Crocker struggles to fit into the rough environment. So he has to rely on Vicky and Seth in order to survive. Meanwhile, Mr. Xavier feels liberated in his new environment. Timmy quickly realizes that Mr. Xavier is much more psychotic than Crocker ever was. So he has to get Mr. Xavier fired before he leaves a permanent impression on his classmates.

Episode 3b: Idiotic Rhapsody: Chip Skylark launches a fundraiser to fund for a special convention that centered around his epic return. But Seth is suspicious of this (out of jealously) and tries to expose him. Yet unsurprisingly, no one believes him. But as it turns out, Chip was not entirely truthful.

Episode 4: Split Fortunes: Following the squabble over 'Philip', Cosmo and Wanda are still feuding with each other. It gets so bad that they decide to split up for a while. Timmy and Poof are distraught by this ordeal, and others are noticing. Will Cosmo and Wanda be reconciled or is this the end of their marriage? Meanwhile, Mr. Turner loses everything in a game of cards against the mob boss: Mr. Bile. He seems to lose all hope, but he gets the assistance of Mr. Tang and Mr. Franklin to play again. But Mr. Bile outwits them all at an even greater cost. Fortunately for them, a wild card has come to turn their fortunes.

Episode 5a: Flappy, Watch Your Back!: Flappy the Clown returns to Dimmsdale and Timmy is excited to show him how much has changed since last summer. But Mr. Montgomery has a vendetta against Flappy for ruining his chance to overthrow the Mayor. But when Mr. Franklin reveals that Don has a deep fear/hatred of clowns, Mr. Montgomery hatches a diabolical plan. He pays Don to mess up the clown. So Timmy and Flappy have to convince Don that clowns are far more awesome than he believes.

Episode 5b: Bad Influence: After being left out of his brother's art show, Don tries to find new friends to hang out. Everyone turns him down, except Chloe. She tries to have fun with Don her way, but he quickly grows tired and says that they should have fun his way. Chloe agrees to this, but it results in both of them becoming radical. Chloe becomes more wild and rebellious, while Don becomes even more reckless. Now Timmy and Ron have to team up in order to stop them before they get hurt.

Episode 6: Need a Tutor?: After Superintendent Schuler finds out about Timmy's poor grades, he is absolutely livid. Upon further evaluation, he assumes that the Turners are to blame and vents about potentially taking Timmy away from his parents. Trixie overhears this and pleads with the Superintendent, saying that she'll help Timmy improve his grades. She has a week to prepare Timmy for the assessment test and if he fails, he will be put in foster care. Timmy, completely unaware of Schuler's plans, is easily convinced by Trixie to study with her. Trixie enlists Max's help in order to tutor Timmy, on the condition that she teaches Max how to be more romantic with Veronica. And it seems to be working, but there are people who are beginning to notice.

Episode 7a: Duo of Vengeance: Eric and Remy work together in order to best Trixie and Timmy respectively. With the help of Blonda and Juandissimo, the duo try a variety of schemes to either make them more popular or to humiliate Timmy and Trixie. Meanwhile, Ron and Don are fascinated when Reverend Miller tells them that there was a little kid much worse than even them. Now they have to find out who it was.

Episode 7b: Shattered Image: After learning that she's the least popular employee in Barrier Street, Mrs. Tang is blackmailed by Mr. Franklin into doing whatever he wants, or else he will tell Trixie about it. Meanwhile, Timmy and his friends are hanging out in the mall, but Trixie seems particularly interested in acquiring the latest edition of 'Skull Squisher'. This comic book is considerably low in stock, but very expensive. It is discounted for those with a premium membership, but Timmy doesn't have one. So Trixie decides to buy it herself. Unfortunately, Mr. Franklin is also there, making Mrs. Tang pay for whatever he wants. What will be revealed?

Episode 8: Super Evil Party: Anti-Cosmo, not satisfied with the lack of villainy, decides up the ante. So Timmy, Chloe, A.J. and Chester are now trapped in a virtual party game and they have to win in order to be free. Meanwhile, Trixie, Eric, Tootie and Remy have to work together in order to rescue them.  
  
Episode 9a: Love Thy Tiger: After Trixie finds a sickly tiger cub on it's own, Eric manipulates her into taking care of the animal, primarily so that he can become the most popular kid. Meanwhile, Seth, being responsible, has to bring the little tiger back to its mother before sunset. But that is far easier said than done.

Episode 9b: Spellmentary Grad: Poof and Foop have to pass one final test in order to graduate Spellmentary School. Coincidentally, Mr. Crocker, Mr. Xavier and Ms. Doombringer team up to siege the school in order to destroy magic at it's core. So Poof and Foop have to team in order to defend their school from destruction.

Episode 10: Class President: Timmy decides to again run against Tad and Chad for the student body presidency. But Eric decides to run as well, and utilizes populist rhetoric in order to sway the student body. And, much to the shock, it actually works and causes Eric to lead in the polls. So all 4 candidates then precede to expose each other. But Eric is willing to go one step beyond in order to win.  
  
Episode 11a: Bout of Revenge: After the events of the school election, Eric goes through an identity crisis. Now viewed as an outcast, he desperately tries to make himself appealing. Mr. Crocker sees this and convinces Eric to team up with him in order to ruin both Timmy and Trixie, and expose fairies to the entire world. Will Timmy be able to stop Eric before it's too late?

Episode 11b: Cultural Consolation: After Mr. Montgomery accidentally offends the Chinese government, he's forced to prove that he is culturally respectful or Barrier Street's profits will plummet. So he invites Mr. Liao over for dinner with the Tangs. But Mrs. Tang seems to recognize him and immediately gets frightened. Trixie is about to uncover some secrets about her mother's past.

Episode 12: Clash of the Heroes: Timmy wishes himself, once again, into the world of superheroes. However, tempers flare between the young heroes and it erupts into a civil war. But they chose to fight at the worst possible time, as Nega-Chin has acquired the Bedrock Glove and seeks 6 crystals in order to erase the superhero world and reshape it into his own image. So the young heroes have to put aside their differences to defeat Nega-Chin.

Episode 13a: My Doggy Life: Sparky, now on his own, tries to impress a poodle that he has a crush on, but multiple obstacles stand in his way. These consist of Levi the shepherd, the pound, Louie, and the owner of the poodle: Trixie Tang.

Episode 13b: Garbage Heir: Big Daddy feels like retiring, after thousands of years in service. Since Wanda is reluctant and Poof is too young, Louie is tasked with heading 'Big Daddy's Trash Removal'. Louie protests but he is ultimately forced to do it. He first hates the job, but then grows to love it (too much). He begins to use his job for his own selfish gain. And top of that, he barely has any time for Trixie anymore. Louie has become a monster. So Wanda has to convince Big Daddy to come out of retirement.

Episode 14: Students of Dimmsdale: In an effort to improve the grades, Superintendent Schuler implements more strict rules in Dimmsdale Elementary, and then subjects the students to an excessive amount of standardized tests. It quickly takes a toll on them and they, led by Timmy, decide to take over the school. But the superintendent is not about to just let them rebel. It becomes a tense standoff, with plenty of singing involved. Meanwhile in Fairy World, most of the fairies have grown tired of both the Fairy Council and Jorgen Von Strangle, and they consider a rebellion of their own. Things are about to change in this musical.

Episode 15a: Wishology: The Fading Dawn: School's finally over, and Timmy and his friends seem intent on enjoying this summer. But Mr. Montgomery, after listening to Mr. Crocker, finds out about the existence of fairies. He becomes determined to find Fairy World and discover the source of their magic. He wants to use all of the magic to sell as an alternative source of fuel to the entire world, thus making his company unprecedentedly wealthy. So Timmy and his friends have to team up and stop Mr. Montgomery before Fairy World is drained of its magic. Unbeknownst to everyone else, the conflict happens to awaken a vile spirit. Diablo is finally free.

Episode 15b: Wishology: The Juicy Center: Diablo has been released and vows to enact terror on humanity. Timmy rises up to take on this foe, but he fell into Diablo's trap. Diablo corrupts Timmy through emotional manipulation. The Chosen One has now become Diablo's henchman, and he is now causing destruction to the Earth itself. Can Timmy be reformed in time? Meanwhile, everyone who managed to be saved from the chaos of Earth is stored inside a blank realm. Revelations are made, secrets are revealed and time is running out.

Episode 15c: Wishology: The True Finale: Timmy has finally been cured, but he can't win on his own. It's going to take the combined forces of Earth and the entire magical realm in order to for Diablo. Will Diablo finally be subdued, or will he forever plague the Earth?


	3. Season 11, Episode 1a: Hard Fitting In

__[The episode begins in a random medieval setting. Timmy is dressed as a knight and is standing outside a castle.]__

Timmy: Let me in, Chloe Carmichael! You cannot withstand the might of the most powerful knight in Dimmsdale!

 _ _[The castle door opens for Timmy. Timmy confidently walks in, but then falls in a massive hole that happened to be constructed in front of the door. Chloe looks down the hole and smiles innocently.]__

Chloe: Looks like I caught you off-guard again, Timmy Turner! You should really pay attention to your surroundings!

 _ _[Timmy's phone starts ringing. He pulls it out and sees that its 11:00am.]__

Timmy: Alright, that's game! I wish we were back in my room.

 _ _[Cosmo and Wanda poof Timmy and Chloe back into Timmy's bedroom.]__

Timmy: That feels like a nice way to end things off for now.

Chloe: We've only gone through 5 rounds. Surely we can mess around a little bit more.

Timmy: Sorry, but I need to get going. I've got a big day planned with my friends.

Chloe: Who?

Timmy: A.J. and Chester. You might have seen them before. Anyways, I promised that I'd be available today.

Chloe: Oh, that sounds fun! Can I come too?

Timmy: Uh, I don't know. That wouldn't be a great idea.

Chloe: What? Why not?

Timmy: Well, it's not because I don't want you to join to us. It's just that they aren't exactly comfortable hanging out with girls.

Chloe: But that's not fair! I don't have any other friends of my own! I don't want to be left by myself!

Wanda: Timmy, you can't just exclude Chloe. She deserves to at least try to bond with your friends.

Cosmo: She's right, Timmy. You can't forget your obligations as a friend. Just like I never forget to continue to try and solve this color cube!

 _ _[Cosmo tries to solve a Rubex Cube, but fails miserably.]__

Cosmo: Why can't I figure this out?!

Timmy: You're right. I guess it's only fair.

 _ _[The scene cuts to Chester and A.J. waiting outside Wall 2 Wall Mart.]__

Chester: Are you sure that he'll show up?

A.J.: He'll come around. We've been his friends for a long time. He couldn't possibly forget about this.

Timmy: Hey guys!

Chester: It's about time!

A.J.: Hey, Timmy? Why is the new girl standing behind you?

Timmy: Yeah, about that. Chloe wanted to spend time with us and I felt it was only right.

Chloe: Hi! It's nice to meet you both!

 _ _[A.J. and Chester glance at each other]__

A.J.: Uh, Timmy? It's fine if you moved on from Trixie, but are you sure that Chloe will fit in?

Chloe: Come on, guys. I'm the nicest girl you could possibly meet! How about a hug?!

 _ _[Chloe hugs Chester.]__

Chester: No, wait! Girls give me hives!

 _ _[Hives subsequently appear on Chester's face.]__

Timmy: Guys, I know she might a little strange, but she does mean well. Give her a chance.

A.J.: I'm sure we can give it a shot.

Chloe: Thanks! We're gonna have the best time together!

Chester: Hey, can we get some ointment for my hives first?!

 _ _[The scene cuts to Chloe leading the others inside the mall.]__

Chloe: Boys, there's plenty of stuff that I can help you all in. You boys wanna be popular? Cause I can make it happen!

 _ _[The scene transitions to the popular kids having lunch, including two new boys: Eric and Max.]__

Eric: So Max, how exactly did you end up in this town?

Max: Actually, I've been in Dimmsdale all this time. I was homeschooled until just recently. So this is really my first time in a social environment.

Eric: Well, you've come to the right place! __[puts his arm around Max]__ We'll make you feel right at home!

Tad: How is this nerd allowed to hang with us?

Chad: Cause his dad's the superintendent.

Trixie: Whatever. That isn't important. I'd just like to get through this day without any major hassle.

 _ _[Chloe suddenly appears right in front of Trixie.]__

Chloe: Hello! I'm sure you've all heard of me before, but I'd just like to get introductions out of the way!

 _ _[Trixie covers her ears in agony over Chloe's voice]__

Trixie: Good grief! Could you not get so close to my ear?! You sound like a chipmunk with a megaphone!

Max: She just has a high-pitched voice.

Trixie: Shut up, Max. I didn't ask you. __[turns to Chloe]__ What do you want?!

Chloe: Well, I was just thinking that, as an act of good faith for the school community, that you could maybe let me and my friends join this group.

Trixie: Oh, I'm not gonna let you in! You're way too much of an amateur. However, I have been thinking of having a cute mascot around. How about it, Tommy?

Timmy: Why, I would honored- _ _[gets pushed aside by Chloe].__

Chloe: Hold it right there! What gives you the right to talk to me like that?!

Trixie: Actually, I can list several reasons why.

Chloe: That's not the point! You may be pretty on the outside, but you sure are ugly on the inside!

 _ _[Trixie gasps in shock, while Eric snickers in delight]__

Eric: Oh, that was such a burn!

Trixie: That's it! Butch! __[the Bouncer pulls down a lever, causing Chloe to get ejected out of the mall]__

Timmy: Why didn't you eject us?

Trixie: I'm too exhausted to really care that much. Just please leave. I'm already upset enough.

 _ _[The scene cuts to Timmy and the others confronting Chloe]__

A.J.: Look, we know that you're genuinely trying, but this isn't gonna work out.

Chloe: Wait! Guys, just give me one more chance. I'll prove that I can be cool!

 _ _[Chloe rushes offscreen, and then quickly returns with an old skateboard she found nearby]__

Chloe: Alright boys, time for me to show what I can really do!

Timmy: Chloe, wait!

 _ _[Chloe rushes by them and uses the skateboard to quickly speed away from the mall.]__

Chester: We got to catch up with her!

 _ _[The boys run after where Chloe is headed, as she is continuing to pick up speed. Cosmo and Wanda were disguised as birds and were flying next to Timmy.]__

Timmy: Guys, do you think that Chloe may be taking this too seriously?!

Wanda: Oh, you think?!

Cosmo: On a scale of 1 to 10, I think it's fair to say that she's GONE BERSERK!

 _ _[Chloe notices Timmy and the others following her, but is not paying attention to her own surroundings.]__

Chloe: It's working! I'm doing great! I've never felt so alive! I'm queen of the world! _ _[sees some trash cans in front of her__ ] Oh no.

 _ _[Chloe crashes into a couple of trash cans in front of the school lawn. Timmy and his friends rush over to check if Chole was okay.]__

Timmy: Chloe, are you alright?!

Chloe: I'm fine. __[stands up]__ So am I cool now?

 _ _[A car stops nearby, and the driver is revealed to be Mr. Schuler, the superintendent. He angrily steps out the car and rushes over to confront the boys.]__

Chester: Oh no, its the superintendent!

Mr. Schuler: What are you boys doing?! Why is there trash all over the school lawn?! And is that a skateboard?! ANSWER ME!

Timmy: We can explain! We were just walking by and we saw Francis knocking over these trash cans out of spite! And he just left this skateboard lying around!

Mr. Schuler: I would find your explanation believable if it weren't for your poor academic standing, Turner!

Timmy: I don't get what that means.

Mr. Schuler: If you boys caused this mess, I will force all of you go to summer school!

A.J.: Will it be worth extra credit?

Mr. Schuler: NO, IT WILL NOT!

Chloe: Wait, sir! I caused this mess. I was being reckless and I knocked over these trash cans by accident. I promise that I'll clean this up.

 _ _[Mr. Schuler's eyes widen in surprise and he manages to soften his tone.]__

Mr. Schuler: Well, Miss Carmichael, because you are such a wonderful student, I'm merely going to give you a warning. [turns to the others] But you three are still on thin ice, especially you Turner. Now, I want all of this cleaned up and I expect that all of you will stay out of trouble. Understood?

Timmy: Yes, sir.

Mr. Schuler: Good.

 _ _[Mr. Schuler gets back in his car and angrily slams the door shut before driving away.]__

Chloe: I'm sorry that I nearly got you all in trouble. I just wanted to have some new friends. I'll leave you all alone if you don't want me around.

Chester: Are you kidding?! After we doubted you, you still wanted to befriend us. And you just saved us. We definitely need a friend like you!

A.J.: Yeah, you really helped us out there. You can hang out with us anytime you'd like.

Chloe: Really?! Oh, thank you! You guys are the best!

 _ _[Chole hugs Chester again, which causes him to get hives again.]__

Chloe: Oh, I'm so sorry!

Chester: No, its alright. I'll get used to it.

 _ _[Cosmo and Wanda appear right next to Timmy.]__

Wanda: It's so nice that Chloe made some new friends!

Cosmo: Yep! Everything ended working out! And I'm this close to solving this cube! __[tries to solve the cube, but messes up again]__ I hate this thing!

Timmy: Yeah, I feel everything's going to be fine.

 _ _[Screen fades to black and the end title card appears.]__

Cosmo: I hate this cube!


End file.
